User blog:JustAlex93/Human to Q-Tank Chapter 2
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Choro-Q franchise in any way, shape or form. This story is written under the Fair Use Act for non-profit purposes. Human to Q-Tank By JustAlex93 Chapter 2 2.1 (Starting POV: Jake) I was starting to wake up from sleeping for God-knows-how-long, as I had then found myself in some kind of forest clearing with a lake nearby. I was confused for about a moment or two, before I then started remembering how I was captured in some kind of military base, and I was going to be put through brainwashing with Nazi-esque propaganda until things went to hell and I managed to escape. As for how exactly that I had gotten there, it all got fuzzy to me. Then, I realized that I was no longer human! Panicking, I went up to the edge of the lake to look at my reflection, and there I was, as an SPG. But not just any SPG, it's the Bison II. Oh my God! I really am a chibi-fied tank--I mean SPG! Okay, stay calm, Jake! Just stay calm! Don't you go and panic! Ahem. Now, then. If I remember correctly, the Bison II is an SPG based on the Panzer II chassis with the sIG 33 15cm infantry gun. Only 12 of those vehicles were made in real life. Too bad that I don't have a traversing turret, though. My gun is 15cm (about 150mm) in bore, which would make for a very large projectile. It also has a range of 4700m (or 5100 yards). From what I read, however, the sIG 33 was meant for destroying enemy strongpoints and clearing barbed wire obstacles and landmines by blast effect. If used against a tank, I reckon it could cause quite a bit of damage. Anyways, I decided that I'll leave the forest before those Nazi tank guys come find me again and take me back. So, I rolled into the trees in a bid to find my way out of this forest. After about a half-hour, I managed to find myself out of the forest and onto a plain. I also notice a beaten pathway. This is great! This pathway could lead to civilization, so I rolled onto it and followed it. It took a couple or so hours, but eventually, I managed to find a moderately-sized town. It had a river in front of it with a small bridge crossing over it. At the entrance, I noticed a sign that reads, "Welcome to Rivageders". Rivageders, huh? Seems like a quaint town, and it has a large clock tower looking somewhat like Big Ben, and it also has one of those electric traction trains, too. As I rolled into town, I saw that it's populated by all these vehicles, like APCs, tanks, and tank transporters. Basically, anything with caterpillar treads or wheels. And they're behaving like people! Speaking of which, there are no humans. In front of the clock tower is a fountain with a statue of an M3 General Lee medium tank. Whoever that statue he's depicting, he or she must be important. The tank depicted by the statue is also wearing a sash around itself reading "Botschafter". If I recall correctly, the term botschafter is German for an ambassador, so this guy must have been the ambassador of another place. Anyways, I rolled up to the state so that I could read the plaque; The State of Q Archduke Founder of the Proton Kingdom Okay, so I am in this nation called the Proton Kingdom, and this Rivageders joint is a city in this country. But, how could a botschafter be the founder of a kingdom? I decided not to pay any mind to that as I then continued to look around town. However, some of these people are giving me strange looks. This would make sense since I'm from out of town. I also noticed an M2A4 light tank that was giving me something of a suspicious look, before rolling off somewhere at a rather fast pace as if surprised. What's up with him? Anyways, I thought nothing of that guy, who is probably military personnel, and continued on my way through this town. 2.2 (POV Change: PFC Quint) I am Private First Class (PFC) Quint of the Proton Army Civilian Defense Unit based here in the city of Rivageders. I also look up to the hero of Proton, Master Sergeant Alexander, who had defeated the Q-Stein Emperor singlehandedly a few years ago. At the moment, I was on break from patrol duty. I'm in town, and I was going to the cafe to have a nice cup of coffee. That is, when I noticed that people were giving a Bison II SPG some odd looks. It seemed that he's from out of town, like it's the first time he's come here to Rivageders. Wait, WHAT?!?! I recalled having heard about the Q-Stein remnants having kidnapped a Bison II SPG in a bid to brainwash him with Q-Stein propaganda films, when Master Sergeant Alexander and his unit attacked their base. The SPG had apparently escaped from the base in the chaos, according to the recovered security camera tapes. Could this be the guy?! I didn't want to wait long, so I steered myself back towards the base, intending to report the Bison II's presence in town. As soon as I had arrived, I went to find Master Sergeant Alexander, who is in Major Rodeschild's office. I cautiously knocked on the door, at which I heard the Major's voice ask, "Who is it?" I answered him, "It is PFC Quint, sir. I have something urgent to report, requesting permission to enter." He answered back, "Granted," as Master Sergeant Alexander opened the door and I rolled into the Major's office. Idling at his desk is Major Rodeschild, who asks me, "I was talking with Master Sergeant Alexander, soldier, so what could you have to report that might warrant our attention? Not only that, but you were supposed to be on break from patrol duty." I saluted and explained, "Sir, I was on my way to have a nice cup of coffee oil at the cafe, when I noticed that some of the civilians were giving a Bison II SPG some odd looks like he's from out of town, which he most likely is. I think it might be that escaped SPG that was kidnapped by the Q-Stein remnants, sir!" Master Sergeant Alexander came up to me and asked calmly, "Are you sure that it's really the fellow, Private?" I nodded in affirmation, as Major Rodeschild asked, "Private, do you know where he may be heading at the moment?" I answered them, "I saw him heading down Treadington Ave., sir. I think he might be just looking around town." "Very well. Thank you for informing us, Private First Class Quint," said Major Rodeschild as we saluted, before saying to me, "Carry on." (POV Change: Master Sergeant Alexander) This is it, the moment I've been waiting for; that escaped Bison II is in town, and we can finally come into contact with him. After finishing up my conversation with Major Rodeschild, I gathered up three Q-Tanks of the Civilian Defense Unit and we went off from the base into town to meet up with the escapee. We rolled our way to Treadington Ave., where we found him at an intersection, and it looks like he's trying to decide where he's going to go next. I went up to him and lightly tapped on him with the barrel of my gun to get his attention, while I cleared my throat. "Excuse me," I had said to him, as he turned around and asked me, "Er, can I help you?" "Yes," I replied to him, "It has come to our attention that you had escaped from the base of our enemies, the Q-Steins, while we were launching an attack on it. My CO, Major Rodeschild, is hoping to have a word with you. Don't you worry, though, you're among friends." "So, who are you guys," he asked us. So, I introduced myself, "I am Master Sergeant Alexander of the Proton Army, and with me are three members of the Civilian Defense Unit here in this town. Can you give us your name, sir?" "The name's Jake," the Bison II casually introduced himself as, before he then asked us, "Anyways, you said that Major Rodeschild or whatever wants to talk to me, right?" I nodded, before we then asked him to follow us as we then lead him back to the base. After dismissing those three Civilian Defense Unit members, I took the now-identified Jake to Major Rodeschild's office. I knocked on the door, at which the Major answered, "Come in." So, we rolled into Major Rodeschild's office and stood in front of his desk. The Major himself addresses me, "I see that you have brought in our guest in one piece. Nice work." I saluted him and replied to him, "Yes, sir. He identifies himself as Jake." Major Rodeschild nodded as he then turned to Jake, "Well then, "Jake", allow me to introduce myself. I am Rodeschild, head of the Proton Kingdom Civilian Defense Unit based here in Rivageders and a Major in the Proton Army." "Alright, sir," Jake started, "Master Sergeant Alexander here mentioned that you have these guys, the Q-Steins, who are your enemies. Just who are those freaking jerks anyways?" In response, the Major gave Jake a brief but to-the-point explanation of the Q-Steins, and how we had defeated them alongside the Nibelians. When he brought up the part about how I defeated the Emperor, Jake turned around and asked, "Is it true that you beat their Emperor?" I explained to him, "Yes, and that was a few years ago. He was a most fearsome foe. He simply refused to die so easily. That tyrant kept coming back, every time I thought I had beaten him. However, after defeating him a second time, he transformed himself into a terrifying cogwheel monster. When I defeated the Emperor in that form, he was finally destroyed for good. I alone stood against him in the final assault on the Q-Stein imperial capital." "Wow, you really are a hero," said Jake excitedly, "Kinda like the story of David and Goliath!" The story of David and Goliath? Never heard of it. Obviously, Jake is really from out of town. Maybe from out of Quewar, even! At that moment, I decided to ask him, "Where were you originally from before the Q-Steins had captured you?" "Good God, where do I start?" said Jake, before he then explained of how he was originally something called a "human" and how he was sleeping in his bedroom one minute and found himself as a Q-Tank next, captured by the Q-Stein remnants. He had also mentioned something about a "strange shrinking sensation" that he had felt. This would suggest that humans are massive beings in size, perhaps even more so than the Q-Stein Emperor himself! I could only imagine how tall a human would be compared to us Q-Tanks...That, and he originally came from this place called "Earth", in this nation called the "United States of America", commonly abbreviated as the U.S. or the U.S.A. It is then that Major Rodeschild asked Jake, "This United States of America, what kind of government does it have?" Jake explained that the U.S. is a federal republic of fifty states, and that its government is divided into three parts; the Executive branch, where the nation's political leader, an elected President with a four-year term in office, he can decide which bills he would sign into law, and which ones to "veto" or reject. The second branch is Legislative, or Congress in technical terms, which is split into two parts, with 100 senators (two from each of the 50 states) forming the Senate and 435 representatives in the House of Representatives. What they do is to get together and discuss about any bills that they feel should be made into laws. The Judiciary branch includes the Supreme Court and the nine Justices, who interpret the laws according to the nation's Constitution and hear cases involving issues related to the Constitution. They're the highest court in the United States. Now that's one heck of a government. Along with that, no one part of the government has more power than the other, all part of a system of checks and balances. The fact that the political leader is an elected official means that there are no kings, how strange. Heck, the Q-Stein Empire was headed by an emperor, and the kingdoms of Proton and Nibelia are monarchies. I then asked Jake, "What do humans eat?" He explained that humans are omnivorous, meaning that they eat both meat and plant matter. Just about anything that they can eat without hurting themselves or making themselves sick. They can't drink motor oil or antifreeze, though, as doing that would make them very sick. He also said that because he's now a Q-Tank, that he can't eat the same things that humans can anymore until he somehow changes back into his original form. This makes me curious on what it would be like to be a human. I could just stomp on the Q-Steins and we'd be done with them for good! But, that would give me far too unfair of an advantage, and if I were human, I won't be able to drink motor oil or antifreeze without getting sick! And I do NOT want to get sick from drinking motor oil or antifreeze! But, it would be interesting to eat the same kind of food humans do. I then asked Jake, "So, as a human, what did you do back home?" He explained, "Well, I attend school, hand around with my friends. Sometimes, I have to do stuff with my younger brother." "Your younger brother, eh?" I asked him, "What is he like?" "He's quite rambunctious," he explained, "Always full of energy like he had eaten a ton of sugary sweets, and he always wanted me to do stuff with him." I chuckled at how he had described his younger sibling. I can't imagine how irritated I might get if I had a younger sibling like that! "Is there anything else you would like to know?" asked Jake. "What is the U.S.A.'s military like?" asked Major Rodeschild. Jake then went on to explain that there are five different armed branches that make up the American military; the Army, the Marine Corps., the Air Force, the Navy, and the Coast Guard. Each branch had a different job. For example, the Air Force deals with the aviation aspect of the military, using military aircraft for a variety of roles. I then asked, "What about tanks?" "Yeah, we have those, too," Jake replied, "The Armor Branch of the U.S. Army uses tanks and AFVs to carry out their missions on the battlefield. Matter of fact, their main battle tank is the M1 Abrams series. Speaking of which," as he turned to Major Rodeschild, "I see that you're an Abrams, Major Rodeschild, sir." "Indeed I am, Jake," replied the Major with a prideful tone. Jake had also explained that all tanks, boats, and planes in his world are NOT sentient like we are, and require humans to operate and maintain them, though there are vehicles developed as unmanned drones that are controlled remotely or are fully autonomous. (Chapter is a work in progress) Category:Blog posts